


Nightmares and Chocolate

by sleepycarit



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepycarit/pseuds/sleepycarit
Summary: You wake up from a nightmare and Zen helps you through it.





	Nightmares and Chocolate

You woke up with a start. Despite your heavy breathing, the man next to you continued to sleep soundly, his arms still wrapped loosely around you. The last time you had a nightmare, Zen insisted you wake him up the next time it happens. “I can’t bear to see you like this. Next time, don’t even hesitate to wake me up,” you remember him saying. You didn’t want to wake him up, but… you knew you couldn’t face this alone.

Tears starting to form in your eyes, you turned toward him and tried to wake up your lover. “Zen? Zen, please wake up…” you said while lightly shaking his shoulder. “Mmmm, babe? What’s wrong?” he asked, slowly waking up.

“I had another nightmare…”

Your words took a second to sink in, then he pulled you close and started stroking your hair. “Oh, babe…” he said, wiping away the tears in your eyes. “What happened?” “It… It was after me… I was so scared…” You buried your face in his chest and clung tightly to him. “I’m not ready to go back to sleep…”

He leaned forward and kissed the top of your head. “It’s alright, [Y/N]. I’m right here.” He held you close as you let loose, crying into his chest. After you had calmed down a bit, he moved to get up. Your eyes grew wide with your renewed fear, not ready for him to leave you alone yet. “[Y/N], it’s okay. Come on,” he said as he got up and scooped you up into his arms.

Zen carried you into his kitchen and sat you on the counter top. “How about some hot chocolate to calm you down?” he asked. “…That sounds pretty good,” you said, giving him a smile. As he made the hot chocolate, he would keep pecking your cheeks, trying to keep you smiling, your fear pushed to the back of your mind.

He moved to give you the hot chocolate, but swiped it away as you went to take it. You shot him a confused look, and Zen motioned for you to follow him. “Come on, let’s take this on the rooftop,” he said with a smile. Looking at the starts with Zen always seemed to calm you down, so you followed him without hesitation.

Opening the door, you saw all the stars shining in the sky. No matter how many times you watched the stars together, the sight always made you feel happy, taking in the beautiful sky with the beautiful man you loved. Zen gave you the hot chocolate, and you took a gracious drink, letting your worries melt away.

Setting his cup down, Zen came up behind you and snaked his arms around your waist. “The stars are beautiful tonight. But still not as beautiful as ~~me~~ you,” he said. “Zen, you’re so cheesy.” “You know you love it though, babe.” You giggled in response. “There’s that beautiful smile I love so much.”

You kissed Zen on the cheek and finished off your hot chocolate. “Now, are you ready to go back to bed babe?” he asked, putting his arm around your waist. “I think so… Thanks, Zen.” He kissed your forehead and lead you back inside. Cuddled close in Zen’s embrace, you drifted off to sleep, knowing he’d be there to protect you from anything, real or otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Still really new to tumblr, but this story was posted on my tumblr here:  
> https://sleepycarit.tumblr.com/post/159790281204/nightmares-and-chocolate-zen-hyun-ryureader  
> (New stories will probably get posted there before here)


End file.
